Dracula X Stage 5'
Stage 5' is a location in Castlevania: Dracula X. Overview The only way to reach this hidden level is by unlocking the door that gives access to the alternate exit in the Dungeon. A breathtaking landscape depicting what appears to be the ruins of an ancient Greek civilization lost among an underground cavern. The entire area is flooded, with some buildings entirely submerged underwater. As expected from a place of this nature, groups of Mermen will be constantly attacking our hero along the way. In addition, a new enemy is introduced in this level: the Water Ghost. These enemies are floating blobs of water in the shape of a skull that can spawn endlessly from nearby bodies of water. They home toward Richter and may become a serious threat if the player allows many of them to populate the screen. Midway through the stage, Richter will find himself at the bottom of a large structure that will rapidly start submerging in the water, so he must waste no time and make his way to the top; all this while being attacked by Water Ghosts, two White Dragons and a Red Skeleton. Along the way, a candle containing a Transparency Elixir can be found, which will surely aid him in getting to safety. The next room is devoid of any enemies and looks a bit suspicious... A crack on a wall with water coming out from it and a submerged platform below are the only hints that not everything may be right in this place. Striking the crack a few times will stop the water from coming out and make the flood to recede, giving Richter access to the area below, where he will find a secret room and finally reunite with his beloved Annet. Even though his main objective has been achieved, Richter knows he can't leave things as they currently are. So, with renewed determination, he reembarks on his quest to put an end to Dracula and free the people of Transylvania from his dominion once and for all. The last section of the level lies atop a long aqueduct. Along the way, groups of Mermen, Water Ghosts and Ravens will attack in a last attempt to prevent the hero from going any further. Richter eventually reaches the interior of an enormous hall, where copious streams of water can be seen coming from the walls converging into a massive watershed. The chamber is inhabited by the Salamander, the sea-dwelling serpent. He will have to study its patterns carefully and develop a proper strategy in order to put down this fast moving creature. Enemy Data Gallery Dracula X - 47.png Dracula X - 48.png Dracula X - 49.png Dracula X - 50.png Dracula X - 51.png Dracula X - 52.png Dracula X - 53.png Notes *Annet can be found in this stage. After the flooding section, the player must strike three times the crack on the wall where water is coming from. This will make the room to drain and give access to the lower levels, where she can be found held prisoner inside a secret room. Category:Aqueducts Category:Flooding Areas Category:Ruins Category:Dracula X Locations